The Aftermath
by StoryTeller935
Summary: Tanis and Laurana's talk about what the future holds. Oneshot.


The Aftermath  
  
He watched her while she slept. They all had a long day, a long few months for that matter. But in his view she had the worst of it, growing up so quickly from the child she once was only months before.  
  
But she's not a child anymore; she's a woman and a beautiful one at that. Tanis smiled down at Laurana, his Laurana. He knew he would always love her now and forever. How could I have ever thought I loved Kitiara, a woman who would send us all to The Abyss just for a little power?  
  
The adventures his companions endured were remarkable and they had lost so much on their journey but Tanis thanked the gods that he didn't lose Laurana. He didn't think he could ever be truly alive if he lost her.  
  
The sun started to shine in the early hours of dawn and while the others slept Tanis stood up, carefully so he wouldn't wake his beloved and walked over the edge of a small cliff. He looked out and saw a desolate land with a black mark hurting the beautiful view. The temple of the dark queen had exploded and destroyed some of the land but the sunrise was still beautiful, especially this one because it brought new hope and peace; at least for a little while. He began to think of the past, of how his friends had met and how his life used to be. Then he thought of the present and how Sturm and Flint were both gone and Raistlin had become and evil sorcerer with a black heart and how it must be hurting Caramon. Tas must be in pain of some kind as well seeing as how he took Flint's death pretty hard. But then again Tas always got over pain quickly and might be fine. Tanis contemplated the future and what it might hold for the few companions that had made it through the war.  
  
A shinning glow from honey colored hair and a beautiful smile entered his mind and he gave a small smile. His future, whatever it might be, would be with the one he loved and the happiness that came with it. He heard a small sound that interrupted his train of thought and his hand instinctively went to his sword.  
  
"Tanis, are you all right?" the voice asked sounding concerned. Tanis turned and his eyes met with a pain of slanted emerald eyes that showed a little worry but a lot of love.  
  
Tanis, taking her hand in his replied, "I'm fine, my love, just thinking". He leaned down a little and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, Laurana smiled.  
  
"About what?"she asked curiously. She put her head on his broad shoulder and stared out at the horizon with him.  
  
"The future, and everything that's happened" he said with a sigh and put his arm around her.  
  
"You shouldn't think on it so much, it might give you a headache" Laurana laughed and Tanis gave a small chuckle.  
  
"No, I shouldn't but I was wondering what's going to happen to us..I mean you and me" he said seriously. He knew her father would now hate him and by deserting her father a second time like she had told him, he would not accept her back.  
  
Laurana lifted her head away from his shoulder and pulled away from him a little. "We will live life to the fullest and not worry about wars and we won't care what people say about us and", she leaned a little closer, "we shall always have each other". With that she gave him a small kiss.  
  
When she pulled back Tanis couldn't help but smile, she really has grown up he thought. He cupped her check and brought her face close to his while his other hand wrapped around her waist. Instinctively, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  
  
"Whatever comes our way always know that I will be by your side no matter what, beloved." he whispered as their lips met. It felt like lightening was surging through their veins and the kiss became more passionate. Each trying to get as much love as the other could give. Neither of them could explain how they felt or how deeply that kiss had touched their hearts. Laurana noticed a tingling sensation running up and down her spine while a burning sensation was felt where ever Tanis's hand was. Tanis thought this single moment could have gone on forever and in reality it was going on forever because the kiss always lived in each other's heart.  
  
It was Laurana who finally pulled away first reluctantly. "Know that I too will always be by your side no matter what comes our way and I will forever love you" she whispered and Tanis smiled. With that they both shared another electrifying kiss as the sun was now washing away all the darkness that had been there in the night. Both knew that their hearts had melted together and would always be the light when it became dark.  
  
Hey all, I would just like to say this is a one-shot fic and I hope you all like it. I can never find a Tanis and Laurana fic when I want to so I wrote my own. Hope you all will give me reviews and tell me what you think. Flames to if you so desire but please tell me what you think of my first story. 


End file.
